Colour of cafe au lait
by Deanera
Summary: Fic de presente ra Bihhh ... espero que gostem! Sobre um amor que resistiu o tempo! aviso: hentai
1. Chapter 1

_**Essa é mais uma fic de Niver \o/ **_

_**E é pra uma autora tbm que não quis se identificar mas ela já deu bandeira no review da fic Por Uma Noite ¬¬ (errr Bih) **_

_**bom pessoa... vo deixar um ar de misterio e por enquanto não vamos saber quem é o preferido dela mas eu dei uma dica óbvia então acho q já vão sacar...**_

_**mas podem apostar... promete XD**_

**

* * *

**

( essa fic se passa logo apos o combate no santuário)

O santuário finalmente estava em paz!

Bom, não exatamente em paz, já que ele estava passando por uma boa reforma. Atena exercia seu poder agora e muitas leis sanguinarias foram abolidas.

Eu sinceramente não acreditava no poder dos cavaleiros de bronze, sem duvida nenhuma Atena os ajudou a vencer, não que isso os desmereça, mas é realmente uma pena que alguns dos melhores cavaleiros de ouro tenham perdido suas vidas ainda "cegos".

Mas alguns parecem que ate quando mortos nos trazem problemas. Afrodite por exemplo.

Com sua morte o jardim da casa de Peixes começou a morrer também, afinal sua energia cósmica o mantia vivo e cheio de rosas venenosas. Aí que esta o problema. O veneno se dissipou no ar, como um perfume, e o cavaleiro de Escorpião, Miro, foi infectado.

O quadro de Miro não era dos melhores, ele tinha febre alta e fortes dores musculares, se continuasse assim não teria mais de três meses de vida, afinal o veneno não se infiltrou diretamente em seu corpo, por isso o efeito é menos drástico.

Eu estudei esse veneno e a única cura vem de uma erva encontrada no Brasil, como sou o único com a capacidade de me tele transportar e noção básica de curas naturais me encarreguei de ir buscar a tal erva.

--X--

Finalmente me tele transportei.

Eu estava num lugar muito bonito, um tipo de bosque afastado da cidade, ao longe eu podia ver a praia mas não fazia idéia de que lugar era esse. Aldebaram seria um bom guia, mas a defesa do santuário já estava falha, era melhor não corres riscos.

Caminhei para poder me situar, era um boque lindo, fechado, mas com muitas flores e o calor era forte. Como num piscar de olhos vi uma pessoa e de repente senti uma fisgada na costela esquerda, depois disso meu corpo adormece e meu olhos fecharam pela dor, foi tudo muito rápido, quando dei por mim já estava inconsciente.

--X--

Retomei a consciência aos poucos mas duas perguntas martalevam em minha cabeça: Onde estou e o que aconteceu?

Entreabri os olhos, minha visão estava embaçada, pisquei algumas vezes e então pude enxergar uma garota, prestei melhor a atenção e percebi que ela falava mas eu não ouvia. Forcei mais um pouco então escutei.

- Você esta bem?- sua voz era doce.- Você esta bem?- perguntou mais uma vez, ela parecia preocupada, eu quis responder mas meu corpo ainda parecia pesado e minha boca não se movia.

- Você parecemelhor mas ainda não esta completamente curado!- Curado? Isso só me deixou mais confuso.

- É melhor descansar, não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem!-

Eu Não queria dormir, queria respostas! Tentei expressar da melhor maneira que não estava de acordo com aquilo.

-Hu Humm!- era pra ter sido um "Não!".

Ela sorriu de canto, um sorriso adorável por sinal.

-Você precisa descansar, por favor confie em mim, só quero ajuda-lo- Olhei confuso, eu realmente não queria dormir mas meu corpo estava dolorido e meu olhos teimavam em fechar.

- Por favor, não se preocupe, assim que acordar trarei comida e roupas limpas.- Pensei melhor, eu não estava em condições de me manter acordado, a sua voz era tão reconfortante, resolvi acatar o pedido e novamente fechei os olhos.

--X--

Despertei lentamente piscando algumas vezes para poder me acostumar com a claridade, percebi que estava em um quarto (que ela decoração era de uma mulher) nem muito simples, nem muito sofisticado.

Paredes brancas com uma grande janela ao lado de costinas roxas, o chão era de madeira escura bem encerada, moveis também de madeira num tom mais claro e detalhes em branco, a cama era de casal extremamente confortável (eu estava nela) com lençóis também roxos , próximo a um criado mudo da mesma cor dos moveis e uma poltrona branca.

Tentei me sentar e senti dessa vez uma dor aguda na costela esquerda, vi um curativo no lugar, reparei que estava sem camisa. Não! Eu estava nu mesmo! Me senti constrangido pela situação.

-Oh! Você acordou!- Era ela, a mesma garota de antes entrava no quarto trazendo nas mãos um rato de... sopa?

-Você parece muito mais disposto depois de ter dormido três dias!- Três dias? Nossa! Mas pensando bem, ela tem razão, me sinto muito melhor.

Porem agora tenho mais uma duvida, quem é ela?

- Quem é você?- não perdi tempo em perguntar, ela me oferece o rato antes de responder

-Meu nome é Bianca, deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu!-

-Certamente-

-Coma enquanto explico tudo desde o começo, considere-se um homem de sorte!- ela sorriu mais uma vez, de uma maneira tão adorável quanto antes.

Parece que seu sorriso me conquistou...

**Continua...**

_**

* * *

**_

Genteeeeeeeeee essa fic é especialmente para um amigona a Bih q é minha beta

_**eu tenhu trabalhado nela a um tempo então ta um pouco grande... e como to cheia de coisa pra fazer eu dividi em 2 caps **_

_**Bejus galera **_


	2. Chapter 2

- Antes de mais nada... Quero pedir desculpas!- eu olhei confuso. Desculpas? Mas porque?

- Por que?-

-Porque? Você... Não se lembra de nada não é?!- Ela olha pra mim com receio. Resolvo ser franco.

-Sinceramente não!-

-Bom nesse caso... Deixa pra lá...- ela diz da maneira mais inocente possível

- O que? Como assim "deixa pra lá" eu quero uma explicação!- Oras, eu exigia isso!

-Ohh... Tudo bem... Eu falo. Mas por favor, não fique zangado!-

- Eu sou muito paciente acredite-

- Ok... É que... Bom...- ela faz uma pausa, estava um pouco insegura – Fui... Eu que fiz esse ferimento em você! - diz envergonhada. Confesso que me surpreendi, não é todo dia que uma garota amável derruba literalmente um cavaleiro de ouro.

-Mas... Foi um acidente, é que aconteceu tudo muito rápido, uma hora você não estava lá e outra hora estava! E... Também eu achei que fosse um ladrão... Ou outra pessoa!- ela estava visivelmente constrangida.

- Como... Como conseguiu me derrubar?- ainda estava intrigado com isso.

-Ahh... Isso é fácil! Eu sou arqueira, e também especialista e ervas, passei veneno nas minhas flechas, assim se a flechada não matasse o veneno mataria. Por isso disse que você é um homem de sorte!-

- Ah e onde é que eu tenho sorte nisso tudo?-

-Oras... Se eu não te encontrasse, estaria morto agora Senhor... Acabei esquecendo de perguntar, como é o seu nome mesmo?-

- Mu!- ela faz uma cara confusa e depois percebo que tenta segurar o riso - Tudo bem, pode rir...

-Aii me desculpe... É que... Mu? Que nome estranho, mas não quer dizer que não seja bonito... Muito lindo-ela fica rosada, deu a entender que não falava do meu nome.

Observo seus olhos e reparo que ela olha pra mim...Meu corpo que, alias... Eu estou nu... O lençol cobre a minha vergonha, mas meu tórax esta exposto! Droga... Sinto minha face queimar, eu deveria estar vermelho!

Ela me olha adoravelmente como que achando graça do meu constrangimento. - Você... Poderia me dizer o que aconteceu com minhas roupas?

- Ohhh-ela fica ainda mais vermelha, agora quem começa a achar graça sou eu!

- É que... Bom... É...- gagueja, ela fica ainda mais linda atrapalhada-Ahh... Eu tive que tirar a flecha, e manchou muito de sangue sabe... E bom, com o antídoto você suou muito... E também teve febre... E ai... Eu resolvi tirar por que... Bom... Sua temperatura ia aumentar!-

- Tudo bem... Eu agradeço! Você é uma ótima médica-ela mostra mais uma vez aquele sorriso...

- Obrigada... Bom... Tem roupas limpas no armário eram do meu pai, acho que vão servir em você. Sinta-se em casa.- e ela sai...

--x--

Levanto e vou ao guarda roupa... Acho algumas roupas que me serviram e saio a andar pela casa... Era uma casa grande para alguém que mora sozinha, ela mencionou o pai, mas não senti a presença de mais ninguém.

Uma curiosidade enorme tomou conta de mim, parece algo infantil, mas acabei abrindo a porta de todos os cômodos que eu encontrava. Péssima idéia.

Eu estava indo para o último quarto no fim do corredor. Eu esperava encontrá-lo vazio como todos os outros, mas me deparei com ela... De costas... E... Nua... Tinha os cabelos molhados, parecia ter acabado de sair do banho.

Ela tinha o corpo perfeito...Curvas generosas, a pele parecia ser tão macia, de uma cor belíssima, como Café com Leite. Os cabelos castanhos grudavam nas costas, isso a deixava extremamente sensual, acompanhei uma gota d'água escorrer pela espinha e senti um desejo enorme tomar conta do meu corpo. Algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Só então eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Ela ainda não tinha reparado que estava sendo observada, resolvi fechar a porta e sair antes que causasse mais problemas.

Eu estava ofegante, meu coração batia acelerado, aquelas imagens não saiam da minha mente, eu precisava me distrair. Resolvi tomar um ar. Fui para a varanda da casa nos fundos, percebi que lá havia um jardim com uma grande variedade de ervas.

-Apreciando o jardim?- escuto sua voz atrás de mim. Respiro fundo antes de virar.

- Tudo isso é seu?-

- É... Era da minha mãe antes, mas... Ela faleceu!-

- O que aconteceu com sua família? Se não for muita ousadia da minha parte perguntar.-

-Não... Tudo bem. Eu não sei porque, mas confio em você!- aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa, mas me agradaram muito!

-Minha mãe era médica, ela era especialista em curas naturais, e meu pai era arqueiro, tinha isso como profissão. Eles me ensinaram tudo que eu sei... Mas a 8 anos atrás houve uma epidemia aqui, minha mãe e meu pai ajudaram as pessoas da cidade, mas acabaram sofrendo desse mal também, antes de morrer minha mãe disse pra eu cuidar desse jardim com a vida, porque a cura é o dom mais precioso. E acredite tem muita gente que tenta invadir minha casa a procura de ervas caríssimas.-

- Deve ser difícil perder os pais assim-

- Ahh tudo bem... Eu já tenho 18 anos não sou mais uma menininha chorona...- e ao dizer isso seu olhos se enchem de lagrimas.

Não agüentei ver aquilo, me cortou o coração, instintivamente eu a abracei, a abracei com todo o carinho que pude passar.

--x--

Subimos abraçados, e eu vi que ela estava quase adormecendo, depositei na cama, mas quando eu ia soltar...

- Por favor, não... Fica aqui, comigo!- Não entendi de primeira, mal nos conhecíamos e ela queria que eu... Dormisse ao seu lado?

Eu não podia... Não sabia se iria resistir...

- Bianca... Eu...- inconscientemente nossos rostos foram se aproximando, senti o calor do seu corpo, e não pude suportar...

Eu a beijei...Um beijo suave... Mas que consumia em fogo e lastrava pelo resto do meu corpo. Era como se eu precisasse daquilo, eu necessitava dela, e aquela vontade só intensificava mais o beijo.

Senti o desejo crescer novamente, não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, só sabia que ela queria também, pois correspondia às minhas caricias. Comecei a tirar sua roupa e quando vi aquele corpo perfeito meu desejo aumentou ainda mais.

Tive vontade de experimentar cada pedacinho dele, e foi o que eu fiz. Explorei com a língua seu corpo... Sua pele macia...Boa de morder... E ela tinha um sabor irresistível, assim como o aroma de seus cabelos. Ela soltava fracos gemidos, mas que mesmo assim me tiravam a razão. Ela arranhava minha nuca e isso me tentava de tal maneira que também me fazia gemer.

Por puro instinto, eu me posicionei entre suas pernas... Nos olhamos por um tempo e ela me deu um beijo em resposta ao meu pedido mudo. A invadi lentamente... Sentir seu interior úmido... Quente... Foi surreal!

Passamos a aumentar o ritmo, até chegar um ponto em que não agüentávamos mais... Numa última investida senti seus músculos comprimirem meu membro, um longo gemido rouco ecoou no quarto, em pouco tempo eu também experimentei o êxtase.

Desabamos na cama... Cansados e suados a envolvo com meus braços e adormecemos, percebi que amava aquela mulher.

--x--

_-Mu... Mu... Onde você esta Mu? Milo precisa de sua ajuda... Mu...-_

-Atena?-... Acordo lentamente...

-Volte logo Mu... Precisamos de você!-

-Atena...- Atena estava falando comigo por cosmo, ela tinha razão...Milo precisava da minha ajuda

Olho para Bianca que dormia ao meu lado... Linda... Parecia um anjo! Meu coração sangrou ao pensar que teria de deixá-la. Mas aqui não era meu lugar, infelizmente.

Me levanto com cuidado para não acordá-la, deposito um beijo em seu lábios com todo o carinho. Visto-me pego a erva que necessito e deixo uma carta no criado mudo junto com um rosa. Minha morena rosa.

Escrevi cada palavra com total sinceridade.

Bianca..

Perdoe-me por não estar ao seu lado quando acordar... Era tudo que eu mais queria agora!

Mas infelizmente eu preciso ir, aqui não é meu lugar. Por favor, acredite, me dói ter que deixá-la, descobri que te amo e daria a vida por você... Mas essa escolha não esta em minhas mãos.

Nunca houve outra antes de você e não haverá depois. Você é única e eu juro! 

Somente a ti eu amarei!

Mais uma vez me perdoe...E obrigado por me fazer descobrir o amor!

Sem mais, Mu!

FIM

_**Genteeeeeee depois de um século de depre... Falta de criatividade... E preguiça aguda XD... EU VOLTEIII e to postando a fic da Minha miga querida Bihh *-***_

_**Espero q gostem... Foi o mais romance possível que consegui fazer XD**_

_**Beijinhos... Espero reviews XD**_


End file.
